


Gallery

by QueenOfBelmair



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drabble, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, a teeny little moment of choking, blonde bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBelmair/pseuds/QueenOfBelmair
Summary: What was a good kid like you doing with a boy like him?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my best friend. I'm like, diet-Stay through her.

Why did you let him talk you into this? 

If any other person suggested sneaking into a building at night you'd think they were crazy. Okay, so it was a little less daring since the two of you did have the keys, but there were security cameras, surely. Or alarms. 

"Are you coming or not?" 

You looked up at the sound of his voice. Moonlight shined off the back of his leather jacket as he pushed open the now unlocked door and gestured inside. One of his ring-bedecked hands ran through his blonde hair before flicking on the lights. There was no going back at this point. 

"We're not going to break anything in here are we, Chan?" 

"Relax. I'm a fan of art, I'd never destroy it." 

You only got a few steps inside the door before you felt his hand clamp around your neck and push you against the wall. 

"For you, though, I might make an exception."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about five minutes, be gentle on me.


End file.
